


In viaggio verso Barcellona

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amabile rubacuori [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: James Logan, Victor Creed, Johnny Storm e Steven Rogers sono insieme sullo stesso aereo.[AU]. [Crossover Xmen; Capitan America; I fantastici quattro].Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVO4LhrOFiY.★Fandom: The Avengers.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 513.★ Prompt: And you and I, we're flying on an aeroplane tonight/ We're going, somewhere where the sun is shining bright/ Just close your eyes/ And let's pretend we're dancing in the street (Barcelona - Ed Sheeran)★Genere: Sovrannaturale.





	In viaggio verso Barcellona

In viaggio verso Barcellona  
  
  


__E io e te voleremo su un aeroplano stanotte;  
andremo da qualche parte dove il sole è alto.  
Chiudi gli occhi  
e facciamo finta che stiamo ballando per strada.

  
  
  


In viaggio verso Barcellona

Logan reclinò all’indietro lo schienale della propria poltrona, il sudore gli scivolavano lungo il viso sudato.

“Odio volare” ringhiò, mostrando i canini candidi e aguzzi.

Creed, seduto al suo fianco, si passò la mano sulla coda di pelliccia bionda.

“Anche io, ma arrivare con l’idrovolante è l’idea migliore” ringhiò.

Johnny si guardò la mano e la fece avvolgere da fiamme nere, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“ _Ehy_ , Capitano, vedi di non far inabissare anche questo di aereo” disse secco. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò i due vampiri davanti a lui, uno dei due aveva le fattezze di un felino dalla peluria gialla, l’altro ricordava un lupo mannaro.

Steve schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“C’è bassa marea, planare non sarà un problema” disse secco.

Johnny sbadigliò rumorosamente, mentre Logan si accendeva un sigaro.

“Quando arriveremo?” ringhiò Creed. I suoi canini lattei erano sporchi di sangue e i suoi muscoli erano tesi, alcune venuzze gli pulsavano sul collo.

Storm si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi ed espirò dalle narici.

“Datevi una calmata” borbottò.

“Viaggeremo tutta la notte e arriveremo alle prime ore dell’alba” spiegò Steve.

L’aereo tremò e ci furono una serie di turbolenze, Victor ringhiò e Logan strinse gli occhi, conficcando le unghie di  _adamantio_  nel sedile.

“Rilassatevi. Immaginatevi di essere già per le vie di Barcellona. Chiudete gli occhi e pensate che in realtà siete lì e state ballando. Magari con una birra ghiacciata in mano e un paio di belle donne nei dintorni” disse Johnny con voce seducente.

“Le belle donne sono un ottimo argomento, ma non siamo particolarmente dotati di fantasia” ruggì Creed.

Logan assottigliò gli occhi e prese una boccata rumorosa di fumo dal suo sigaro, sentendo il sapore del tabacco in bocca.

“Se immagino lo scenario che dici tu, mi viene in mente soltanto il sole alto nel cielo pronto a bruciarci la pelle. Siamo vampiri, preferiamo l’ombra. Possibile che voi semidei nordici non riusciate proprio a capirlo?” ringhiò.

Steve si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Siete per metà lupi mannari, lo sopportate senza problemi il sole. Invece, io non capisco perché dobbiamo andare in luoghi di perdizione. Vi ricordo che siamo in missione, non stiamo andando a divertirci. In quella città è stato avvistato un demone e lo dobbiamo eliminare per il bene di questo mondo. Siamo tutti ex-soldati e...”. Iniziò a dire con tono serio.

Creed sbadigliò rumorosamente, mentre Logan roteava gli occhi.

“Ci sono. Invece di girare per le strade, andiamo in qualche pub. Lì non dovrebbero mancare ugualmente donne, alcol e musica, ma non ci sarà il sole a picco. Anzi, probabilmente sarà un ambientino oscuro e umido. Che ne dite?” propose Johnny, sporgendosi in avanti. Parlò a bassa voce, mentre la voce di Steve continuava a risuonare per l’aereo.

“Io ci sto” bisbigliò Logan, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Giuro che se quello non la smette di parlare, lo lancio di sotto. Tanto nessuno di noi muore se l’aereo precipita sul serio” borbottò Victor.

Johnny ridacchiò e Logan corrugò la fronte.

“Lasciatelo parlare quanto vuole, basta che faccia davvero un buon atterraggio questa volta” ribatté Wolverine.

 


End file.
